


Te odio, te amo

by patri6



Category: Medici: Master of Florence (TV), Medici: Masters of Florence
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Falling In Love, Firenze | Florence, Marriage of Convenience, Renaissance Era, Separations
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:32:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patri6/pseuds/patri6
Summary: Cosme Medici no se ha permitido amar en 20 años, ni siquiera a su mujer, Contessina Bardi... un momento de debilidad hará que esto quizás cambie.





	1. Chapter 1

Cosme se sentía débil. Sabía que la hora de su muerte estaba próxima y lo único que podía hacer era rezar a Dios. Y rogar por ver a su esposa. Su carcelero se había apiadado de él y le había concedido aquel último deseo.

Nunca había amado a Contessina. O al menos no se había permitido hacerlo. Veinte años atrás había sido tal el dolor que le desgarró cuando le rompieron el corazón que se había cerrado a sentir cualquier sentimiento romántico por nadie. Sabía que su mujer había sufrido por aquello, él había intentado demostrar aprecio y respeto pero había trazado una linea invisible entre ellos que jamás dejó que ella cruzara. La frialdad había sido su arma.  
El ruido de las puertas de la celda al abrirse le sacaron de sus pensamientos, Contessina estaba allí con expresión pesarosa pero semblante templado. Siempre había sido una mujer fuerte.  
Por primera vez pensó en lo hermosa que era, ni si quiera eso se había permitido en dos decadas... apreciar la hermosura de la que era su esposa.  
Cosme habló y le dio las últimas instrucciones para que los Medici resurgieran con más fuerza que nunca tras su muerte, sin embargo, aunque escuchó con atención, era algo que no quería ni oír. No Estaba dispuesta a perderlo.

\- Contessina, sé todo lo que has hecho por mí- la dijo

Los muros que él había construido desde el principio se derrumbaron. Ella lo sintió, le habría embargado la felicidad si no fuera por las circunstancias.

Se besaron. Se besaron como cualquier esposo y esposa que se amaban. Que se amaban de verdad.

Una vez más, Cosme descubrió algo nuevo.  
Amaba a Contessina.  
Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los de ella y lamentó no haber bajado la guardia antes, lamentó todos esos años de matrimonio en los cuales podrían haber sido felices. En los que podrían haber actuado como una pareja enamorada además de como un matrimonio honorable entre los miembros de la sociedad.

El carcelero llegó. Su tiempo se había acabado.  
Contessina se revolvió y gritó su nombre, él sabía que tenía que irse y mantuvo la calma.

Mientras se marchaba, la deseó en silencio toda la felicidad que él no había podido proporcionarla.

***  
Cosme miró desde su caballo. Contessina había suplicado que dejara que fuera con la familia a Venecia, pero enfadado, y con sus defensas de vuelta, él se mostró implacable.  
Ella se quedaba en Florencia. Además era su fortín y Contessina debía guardarlo durante su destierro.

Toda muestra de cariño se disipó. Una última mirada cargada de frialdad y la dejó atrás.

No pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosme vuelve a Florencia... ¿Se acabará la distancia entre él y Contessina de forma definitiva?

Cosme atravesó los muros de la ciudad entre el gentío que coreaba el apellido Medici. Incluso desde Venecia, habían sido capaces de ganar la partida a su enemigo mortal y era algo de lo que se sentía orgulloso. Aunque no hiciera o dijera nada que lo demostrara.

Tardaron un rato en llegar a la villa Medici, fueron recibidos con alegría sincera por parte de los criados que habían permanecido en Florencia y ahora veían como sus amo volvía.

Contessina estaba allí. Aguardando su turno, apenas conteniendo la impaciencia. A Cosme no le resultó indiferente pero se acercó sin prisas, observando con estudiado cuidado a su esposa. Seguía estando hermosa.  
La miró a los ojos cuando estuvieron frente a frente y la saludó con cortesía, pero sin afecto. Pudo ver la decepción de Contessina reflejada en su mirada, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a sus aposentos.

***  
Aquella muchacha, Madalena, había sido la gota que había colmada el vaso. Contessina había pasado un año alejada de los suyos y Cosme volvía con una amante. Temió que él la amara. Se sintió furiosa al pensar en aquella pelirroja en brazos de su esposo, un sitio que solo le correspondía a ella. Apenas podía tolerar su presencia. Se sentía humillada.  
La cólera estalló. Gritó a Cosme que segundos antes hablaba con tranquilidad, casi con dejadez.

Él la miró con los ojos azules echando chispas, intentando contenerse. Cosme de Medici no perdía la compostura.  
Excepto cuando se trataba de Contessina. Su esposa había conseguido que hubiera una grieta en sus muros y ya no había forma de repararlos. Se colaba entre ellos, calando en él.

Ambos estaban enfadados.

\- Era tu deber como esposa- exclamó alzando la voz.  
\- ¿Y cuál es tu deber cómo esposo?- reclamó ella a gritos.

Se lanzó hacía ella y la besó. Contessina le empujó y se sostuvieron las miradas.  
A Cosme solo le guiaban los impulsos y se abandonó a ellos, rindiéndose ante la evidencia de que deseaba y amaba a esa mujer.

No volvió a rechazarlo, sino que se entregó a él sin reservas, deseando acogerle entre sus brazos y que aquel encuentro no solo fuera pasión, sino que también se le quedara grabado en el corazón.

Toda la tensión, la furia y el deseo tanto tiempo acumulado entre ellos se saldó. Y con eso llegó la libertad.  
Y el amor.

Cosme no volvió a ver a su amante, pero lo que hizo que Contessina supiera que la distancia entre ellos había terminado fue cuándo él entrelazó sus manos. Su rostro, que miraba al frente, en dirección al Papa, no se inmutó.

Contessina esbozó una media sonrisa y apretó la mano con fuerza, sintiendo la calidez que antes había sido frialdad


End file.
